


He's not as bad as I thought

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Gen, Overprotective Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stucky if you squint, Worried Bucky Barnes, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony stark, no starker, not ship, tony stark is a dad, tw blood, tw panic attack, uncle Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter has a panic attack when only Bucky is there. The two bond over Star Wars.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	He's not as bad as I thought

“Mr. Stark, _please,”_ Peter begged, his puppy eyes widening innocently. “I’ll stay on the border! I’ll just help with the civilians! It’ll be fine!”

Tony shook his head firmly. “I’m sorry, kiddo. You’re too hurt, baby. You’ve know I’ve got a weak heart, I can’t take any more scares this week.” 

Peter sighed in defeat and leaned against his side. Tony hugged him close. “Don’t worry, kiddo, I’ll be back before you know it.” He smiled softly.

“Stay safe, Mr. Stark. You’re not allowed to get hurt,” Peter muttered. “Promise?”

Tony kissed his curls gently. “I promise, Petey. Don’t worry.”

The man stood and carefully helped his kid to his feet. Peter walked with a noticeable limp from his injury. He hated seeing the flashes of pain lighting the boy’s face.

“You okay, kid?” Sam asked. The few people in the room looked up. 

Nat stood and walked toward Peter, showing a rare look of worry. “Are you alright, Peter?” She tipped his chin up and studied his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Aunt Nat.” He smiled. 

“Tony!” Steve shouted, dragging Bucky behind him. “Can someone help me convince him that he has to stay here?”

Tony frowned, his hand on Peter’s back. “Why would he stay here?”

“Maybe ‘cause he broke half his ribs jumping from a helicopter and can’t fight like that,” Steve suggested. “He can’t go on the mission. He’ll get hurt.” 

Tony didn’t remember anyone else being hurt, but he was so focused on Peter, someone could have screamed in his ear and he wouldn’t have heard them. He carefully helped Peter sit by Nat on the couch.

“Cap, can I talk to you in private?” he asked, leading him into the hallway.

“I don’t want him here.”

Steve blinked. “Why not?”

Tony sighed. “Look, Peter’s here, and I just- I don’t want to take any chances. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Tony, I get that, you know I do,” Steve said. “But Buck won’t hurt anyone. He’d _never_ hurt Peter. He’s changed Tony, really.”

He shook his head. “I know, Cap. It’s hard to trust him, though. I can’t risk Peter getting hurt.”

Steve looked hurt. “Bucky’s not bad, he never really was. It wasn’t him.”

“I _know,_ Steve,” Tony snapped. “But please, just- keep him away. I can’t let him hurt my kid.”

“He _won’t,_ Tony. But I’ll tell him Peter isn’t feeling well and wants to be alone. How about that?”

~~~~~

Tony kissed Peter’s forehead and pulled the blanket tight around his shoulders. “Stay safe, kiddo, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.”

Peter smiled and curled into the pillows on his bed. “Okay Mr. Stark. Be careful!” 

“I will.” Tony rubbed a thumb across his cheek. “I will.”

~~~~~

Peter scrolled through his phone, looking for any updates on the mission. He doubted it would get so out of hand that it would be on the news, but he checked anyway.

The bandage on his leg was _killing_ him. Mr. Stark had told him not to pick at it or he’d make it worse. Peter staggered to the bathroom and pulled out the scissors, cutting the part of the bandage peeling away.

“Peter?” he jumped as FRIDAY’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Your hands are shaking. I would not recommend holding scissors right now.”

“O-oh, no, it’s fine, FRIDAY, I got this.” Peter set the scissors on the counter. “See? It’s fine.”

He gestured to his cut. Then he realized it was not fine. “Oops.” A drop of blood seeped through the bandage.

“Peter, you appear to have cut yourself. Would you like me to call Tony?”

“No. No, FRIDAY, it’s a little cut. I’m fine, thanks.”

But was he?

Peter stared blankly at the blood. All he could think was, _the warehouse. There was blood. Bloodbloodblood._

He felt himself drop to his knees. _But the roof- the roof was falling on him._

_He couldn’t get out._

_Mr. Stark help I’m stuck I’m trapped help me!_

_Come on Spider-man!_

_The rubble was falling on him, crushing him, he couldn’t breathehecouldn’tmove._

_Help me! Mr. Stark!_

_He could feel the walls collapsing onto him. He couldn’t do anything. Where are you Mr. Stark?!_

_Please, help me! I can’t get out! Help!_

_“Help me! Please! I’m trapped down here!”_

“Hey, kid, whoa! It’s okay! Breathe, Peter! You’re here, you’re okay. You’re fine. It’s okay. C’mon kid.”

Peter gasped, his eyes flying open. He was curled in a trembling ball on the bathroom floor.

And Bucky Barnes was hovering over him, looking worried. “Hey kid? Are you okay?”

He winced and wiped a tear from his face. “‘M okay. Yeah. ‘S fine.”

Bucky sighed. “Really? Because you don’t look fine.”

Peter sniffed. “Just- just the blood. Brought back bad memories.”

“I know a lot about bad memories,” Bucky said gently. “Do you wanna talk?”

He shrugged. “I… I- I don’t know.”

“Should I call Stark?”

“No!” Peter cried. “No, he’s busy, fighting. I can’t bother him.”

“Okay… do you wanna watch something? Steve told me you were obsessed with ‘Star Wars.’ I have no idea what that is.”

He was glad to see the kid brighten. “Sure, Mr. Bucky. It’s really good, I think you’ll like it.”

~~~~~

“So this dude, his name is Luke, right? He’s a jedi. Those are called lightsabers. Basically swords made out of light.”

Bucky nodded thoughtfully. He didn’t really understand it, but he was glad to see some light in the kid’s eyes. 

“And that’s Chewbacca. Or Chewie! Yeah, the one with the hair! He’s pretty smart!” Peter smiled. Tears tracks stained his cheeks and he felt hollow. But he felt better. 

After about half an hour, Peter turned down the volume. “Mr. Bucky?”

“Yeah kid?” 

“I- I don’t really know why I had a panic attack. I’ve bled a lot! A-and I don’t know why that triggered it? I don’t understand.”

Bucky smiled. “It’s like that, kid. Maybe it was how you were feeling, and that set you off the edge? I get that. It happens kid, don’t feel ashamed.”

“T-thanks Mr. Bucky. I just… wish I knew _why,”_ Peter whispered.

“You don’t have to understand it right now. Give it some time, and maybe it’ll come to you,” he suggested. “That’s what I do. Give yourself some space, time to think.”

“Thanks, Mr. Bucky.”

“Just call me Bucky, kid.”

~~~~~

Tony sprinted into the compound. 

The mission had lasted a lot longer than they’d thought. He hated to think how _worried_ his kid must have been. 

He rushed through the living room, only to stop when he saw Peter and Bucky on the couch, both fast asleep. 

Tony’s first, heart wrenching thought, was that Peter had been hurt by Bucky. His heart leapt with fear when he noticed the tears stains on his kid’s face. But then Tony noticed how calm the two looked.

Bucky’s real arm was draped over Peter’s shoulders, his metal arm unattached and resting on the side table.

Steve hurried in. “Tony, is everything good? Where’s- oh.”

Tony gently stroked Peter’s curls. “Oh.”

“Guess they met, huh?”

“Yeah, Steve, I think so,” he whispered sarcastically. 

“Peter was crying,” Steve murmured.

“I know.” Tony’s face was pinched with worry. He bent and kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“Looks like he’s okay now.”

Tony looked pensive. Gesturing to Bucky, he said “He’s not as bad as I thought.”


End file.
